Земля
Земля правитьМатериал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Земля Орбитальные характеристики Перигелий 147 098 290 км 0,98329134 а. е.1 Афелий 152 098 232 км 1,01671388 а. е.1 Большая полуось (a) 149 598 261 км 1.00000261 а. е.2 Эксцентриситет орбиты (e) 0,0167112323 Сидерический период обращения 365,256366004 дней 365 дн. 6 ч. 9 мин. 10 сек.4 Орбитальная скорость (v) 29,783 км/c 107 218 км/ч Средняя аномалия (Mo) 357,51716°5 Наклонение (i) 7,155° (относительно солнечного экватора)6 Долгота восходящего узла (Ω) 348,73936°5 Аргумент перицентра (ω) 114,20783°5 Спутники 1 (Луна) Физические характеристики Полярное сжатие 0,00335283 Экваториальный радиус 6378,13 Полярный радиус 6356,8 км3 Средний радиус 6371,0 км3 Окружность большого круга 40 075,017 км (по экватору)7 40 007,86 км (по меридиану)8 Площадь поверхности (S) 510 072 000 км²910 148 940 000 км² суша (29,2 %)9 361 132 000 км² вода (70,8 %)9 Объём (V) 10,8321·1011 км³3 Масса (m) 5,9736·1024 кг3 Средняя плотность (ρ) 5,5153 г/см³3 Ускорение свободного падения на экваторе (g) 9,780327 м/с²3 Первая космическая скорость (v1) 7,91 км/с Вторая космическая скорость (v2) 11,186 км/с3 Период вращения (T) 0,99726968 дней Наклон оси 23,439281° Альбедо 0,306 (Бонд)3 0,367 (геометрическое)3 Температура мин. сред. макс. Цельсий −89,2 °C11 14 °C12 56,1 °C1314 Кельвин 184 K 287,2 К 329,2 К Атмосфера Состав: 78,08 % Азот (N2) 20,95 % Кислород (O2) 0,93 % Аргон 0,038 % Углекислый газ Около 1 % водяного пара (в зависимости от климата) У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Земля (значения). Земля́ — третья от Солнца планета Солнечной системы, крупнейшая по диаметру, массе и плотности среди планет земной группы. Чаще всего упоминается как Мир, Голубая планета151617, иногда Терра (от лат. Terra). Единственное известное человеку на данный момент тело Солнечной системы в частности и Вселенной вообще, населённое живыми организмами. Научные данные указывают на то, что Земля образовалась из солнечной туманности около 4,54 миллиардов лет назад,18192021 и вскоре после этого приобрела свой единственный естественный спутник — Луну. Жизнь появилась на Земле около 3,5 миллиардов лет назад. С тех пор биосфера Земли значительно изменила атмосферу и прочие абиотические факторы, обусловив количественный рост аэробных организмов, так же как и формирование озонового слоя, который вместе с магнитным полем Земли ослабляет вредную солнечную радиацию, тем самым сохраняя условия для жизни на Земле. Учитывая период полураспада радиоактивных элементов, радиация, обусловленная самой земной корой, снизилась ещё более значительно. Кора Земли разделена на несколько сегментов, или тектонических плит, которые постепенно мигрируют по поверхности за периоды во много миллионов лет. Приблизительно 70,8 % поверхности планеты занимает Мировой океан22, остальную часть поверхности занимают континенты и острова. Жидкая вода, необходимая для всех известных жизненных форм, не существует на поверхности какой-либо из известных планет и планетоидов Солнечной системы, кроме Земли. Внутренние области Земли достаточно активны и состоят из толстого, очень вязкого слоя, называемого мантией, которая покрывает жидкое внешнее ядро (которое и является источником магнитного поля Земли) и внутреннее твёрдое ядро, предположительно, железное. Земля взаимодействует (притягивается гравитационными силами) с другими объектами в космосе, включая Солнце и Луну. Земля обращается вокруг Солнца и делает вокруг него полный оборот примерно за 365,26 дней. Этот отрезок времени — сидерический год, который равен 365,26 солнечным суткам. Ось вращения Земли наклонена на 23,44° относительно перпендикуляра к её орбитальной плоскости, это вызывает сезонные изменения на поверхности планеты с периодом в один тропический год (365,24 солнечных суток). Сутки сейчас составляют примерно 24 часа23. Луна начала своё обращение на орбите вокруг Земли примерно 4,53 миллиарда лет назад, что стабилизировало осевой наклон планетыне указан 232 дня и является причиной приливов, которые замедляют вращение Земли и отдаляют Луну. Некоторые теории полагают, что падения астероидов приводили к существенным изменениям в окружающей среде и поверхности Земли, в частности, массовые вымирания различных видов живых существ24. Содержание убрать 1 История Земли 2 Строение Земли 2.1 Форма 2.2 Химический состав 2.3 Внутреннее строение 2.3.1 Литосфера 2.3.1.1 Земная кора 2.3.2 Мантия Земли 2.3.3 Ядро Земли 2.4 Тектонические платформы 2.5 Географическая оболочка 2.6 Гидросфера 2.7 Атмосфера 2.8 Биосфера 2.9 Магнитное поле Земли 3 Орбита и вращение Земли 4 Наблюдение 5 Луна 6 Потенциально опасные объекты 7 Географические сведения 7.1 Использование суши 7.2 Антропогеография 8 Административное состояние Земли 9 Роль в культуре 10 Будущее 11 См. также 12 Литература 13 Примечания 14 Ссылки правитьИстория Земли Основная статья: История Земли Согласно современным научным представлениям, Земля и другие планеты Солнечной системы, сформировались 4,54 млрд лет назад18 из протопланетарного диска пыли и газа, оставшегося после формирования Солнца. Луна сформировалась позднее, вероятно, в результате касательного столкновения25 Земли с объектом, по размерам близким Марсу26 и массой 10 % от земной27 (иногда этот объект называют «Тейя»). Часть массы этого тела слилась с Землёй, а часть была выброшена в околоземное пространство и образовала кольцо обломков, со временем агрегировавшееся и давшее начало Луне26. Выделение газов из коры и вулканическая активность привели к образованию первичной атмосферы. Конденсация водяного пара, усиленная льдом, занесённым кометами, привела к образованию океанов28. Существует ряд гипотез возникновения жизни на Земле. Около 3,6—4,1 млрд лет назад появился «последний универсальный общий предок» (англ. last universal common ancestor)29. Развитие фотосинтеза позволило живым организмам напрямую накапливать солнечную энергию. В результате в атмосфере стал накапливаться кислород, а в верхних слоях — формироваться озоновый слой. Слияние мелких клеток с более крупными привело к развитию сложных клеток — эукариотов30. Настоящие многоклеточные организмы, состоящие из группы клеток, стали всё больше приспосабливаться к окружающим условиям. Благодаря поглощению губительного ультрафиолетового излучения озоновым слоем, жизнь смогла начать освоение поверхности Земли31. Поскольку поверхность планеты постоянно изменялась в течение сотен миллионов лет, континенты появлялись и разрушались. Континенты перемещались по поверхности, порой собираясь в суперконтинент. Приблизительно 750 млн лет назад, самый ранний из известных суперконтинентов — Родиния, стал раскалываться на части. Позже континенты объединились в Паннотию (600—540 млн лет назад), затем в последний из суперконтинентов — Пангею, который распался 180 миллионов лет назад32. В 1960 году была выдвинута гипотеза Земли-снежка, утверждающая, что в период между 750 и 580 млн лет назад Земля была полностью покрыта льдом. Эта гипотеза объясняет кембрийский взрыв, когда резко ускорилось распространение многоклеточных форм жизни33. После кембрийского взрыва, около 535 млн лет назад, было пять массовых вымираний34. Последнее массовое вымирание случилось 65 млн лет назад, когда, вероятно, падение метеорита привело к исчезновению динозавров и других крупных рептилий, но обошло мелких зверей, таких как млекопитающие, которые тогда напоминали землероек, а также птиц. В течение последних 65 миллионов лет, развилось огромное количество разнообразных видов млекопитающих, и несколько миллионов лет назад обезьяноподобные животные получили способность прямохождения35. Это позволило использовать орудия и способствовало общению, которое помогало добывать пищу и стимулировало необходимость в большом мозге. Развитие земледелия, а затем цивилизации, в короткие сроки позволило людям воздействовать на Землю как никакая другая форма жизни36, влиять на природу и численность других видов. Последний ледниковый период начался примерно 40 млн лет назад, его пик приходится на плейстоцен около 3 миллионов лет назад. На фоне продолжительных и значительных изменений средней температуры земной поверхности, что может быть связано с периодом обращения Солнечной системы вокруг центра Галактики (около 200 млн лет), имеют место и меньшие по амплитуде и длительности циклы похолодания и потепления, происходящие каждые 40—100 тысяч лет, имеющие явно автоколебательный характер, возможно, вызванный действием обратных связей от реакции всей биосферы, как целого, стремящейся обеспечить стабилизацию климата Земли (см. гипотезу Геи37, выдвинутую Джеймсом Лавлоком (англ. James Ephraim Lovelock), а также теорию биотической регуляции38, предложенную В. Г. Горшковым). Последний цикл оледенения в Северном полушарии закончился около 10 тысяч лет назад39. правитьСтроение Земли Земля относится к планетам земной группы, и, в отличие от газовых гигантов, таких как Юпитер, имеет твёрдую поверхность. Это крупнейшая из четырёх планет земной группы в Солнечной системе, как по размеру, так и по массе. Кроме того, Земля имеет наибольшую плотность, самую сильную поверхностную гравитацию и сильнейшее магнитное поле среди этих четырёх планет40. правитьФорма Основная статья: Фигура Земли Сопоставление размеров планет земной группы (слева направо): Меркурий, Венера, Земля, Марс Форма Земли (геоид) близка к сплюснутому эллипсоиду. Расстояние точек геоида, до точек аппроксимирующего его эллипсоида составляет до 100 метров41. Средний диаметр планеты примерно равен 12 742 км. Это приблизительно 40 000 км/, так как метр в прошлом определялся, как 1/10 000 000 расстояния от экватора до северного полюса через Париж42 (из-за неправильного учёта полюсного сжатия Земли эталон метра 1795 года оказался короче приблизительно на 0,2 мм, отсюда неточность). Вращение Земли создаёт экваториальную выпуклость, поэтому экваториальный диаметр на 43 км больше, чем диаметр между полюсами планеты43. Высшей точкой твёрдой поверхности Земли является гора Эверест (8848 м над уровнем моря), а глубочайшей — Марианская впадина (11 022 м под уровнем моря). Поэтому, по сравнению с идеальным эллипсоидом, Земля имеет допуск в пределах 0,17 % (1/584), что меньше 0,22 % — допустимого допуска для бильярдного шара44. Из-за выпуклости экватора самой удалённой точкой поверхности от центра Земли фактически является вершина вулкана Чимборасо в Эквадоре45. правитьХимический состав Таблица оксидов земной коры Ф. У. Кларка Соединение Формула Процентное содержание Оксид кремния(II) SiO2 59,71 % Оксид алюминия Al2O3 15,41 % Оксид кальция CaO 4,90 % Оксид магния MgO 4,36 % Оксид натрия Na2O 3,55 % Оксид железа(II) FeO 3,52 % Оксид калия K2O 2,80 % Оксид железа(III) Fe2O3 2,63 % Вода H2O 1,52 % Оксид титана(IV) TiO2 0,60 % Оксид фосфора(V) P2O5 0,22 % Итого 99,22 % Масса Земли приблизительно равна 5,98·1024 кг. Общее число атомов, составляющих Землю ≈1,33·105046. Она состоит в основном из железа (32,1 %), кислорода (30,1 %), кремния (15,1 %), магния (13,9 %), серы (2,9 %), никеля (1,8 %), кальция (1,5 %) и алюминия (1,4 %); на остальные элементы приходится 1,2 %. Из-за сегрегации по массе внутреннее пространство, предположительно, состоит из железа (88,8 %), небольшого количества никеля (5,8 %), серы (4,5 %)47. Геохимик Франк Кларк вычислил, что земная кора чуть более, чем на 47 % состоит из кислорода. Наиболее распространённые породосоставляющие минералы земной коры практически полностью состоят из оксидов; суммарное содержание хлора, серы и фтора в породах обычно составляет менее 1 %. Основными оксидами являются кремнезём (SiO2), глинозём (Al2O3), оксид железа (FeO), окись кальция (CaO), окись магния (MgO), оксид калия (K2O) и оксид натрия (Na2O). Кремнезём служит главным образом кислотной средой, формирует силикаты; природа всех основных вулканических пород связана с ним. Из расчётов, основанных на анализе 1 672 видов пород, Кларк сделал вывод, что 99,22 % из них содержат 11 оксидов (таблица справа). Все прочие компоненты встречаются в очень незначительном количестве48. правитьВнутреннее строение Общая структура планеты Земля Земля, как и другие планеты земной группы, имеет слоистое внутреннее строение. Она состоит из твёрдых силикатных оболочек (коры, крайне вязкой мантии), и металлического ядра. Внешняя часть ядра жидкая (значительно менее вязкая, чем мантия), а внутренняя — твёрдая. Внутренняя теплота планеты, скорее всего, обеспечивается радиоактивным распадом изотопов калия-40, урана-238 и тория-23249. У всех трёх изотопов период полураспада составляет более миллиарда лет49. В центре планеты, температура, возможно, поднимается до 7 000 К, а давление может достигать 360 ГПа (3,6 млн. атм)50. Часть тепловой энергии ядра передаётся к земной коре посредством плюмов. Плюмы приводят к появлению горячих точек и траппов51. правитьЛитосфера Основная статья: Литосфера Литосфера — твёрдая оболочка Земли. Состоит из земной коры и верхней части мантии, до астеносферы, где скорости сейсмических волн понижаются, свидетельствуя об изменении пластичности пород. В строении литосферы выделяют подвижные области (складчатые пояса) и относительно стабильные платформы. Блоки литосферы — литосферные плиты — двигаются по относительно пластичной астеносфере. Изучению и описанию этих движений посвящен раздел геологии о тектонике плит. Литосфера под океанами и континентами значительно различается. Литосфера под континентами состоит из осадочного, гранитного и базальтового слоев общей мощностью до 80 км. Литосфера под океанами претерпела множество этапов частичного плавления в результате образования океанической коры, она сильно обеднена легкоплавкими редкими элементами, в основном состоит из дунитов и гарцбургитов, её толщина составляет 5—10 км, а гранитный слой полностью отсутствует. Для обозначения внешней оболочки литосферы применялся ныне устаревший термин сиаль, происходящий от названия основных элементов горных пород Si (лат. Silicium — кремний) и Al (лат. Aluminium — алюминий). правитьЗемная кора Основная статья: Земная кора Земная кора — это верхняя часть твёрдой земли. От мантии отделена границей с резким повышением скоростей сейсмических волн — границей Мохоровичича. Бывает два типа коры — континентальная и океаническая. Толщина коры колеблется от 6 км под океаном, до 30—50 км на континентах52. В строении континентальной коры выделяют три геологических слоя: осадочный чехол, гранитный и базальтовый. Океаническая кора сложена преимущественно породами основного состава, плюс осадочный чехол. Земная кора разделена на различные по величине литосферные плиты, двигающиеся относительно друг друга. Кинематику этих движений описывает тектоника плит. правитьМантия Земли Глубина км Слой Плотность г/см³ 0—60 Литосфера (местами варьируется от 5 до 200 км) — 0—35 … Кора (местами варьируется от 5 до 70 км) 2,2—2,9 35—60 … Самая верхняя часть мантии 3,4—4,4 35—2890 Мантия 3,4—5,6 100—700 … Астеносфера — 2890—5100 Внешнее ядро 9,9—12,2 5100—6378 Внутреннее ядро 12,8—13,1 Основная статья: Мантия Земли Мантия — это силикатная оболочка Земли, сложенная преимущественно перидотитами — породами, состоящими из силикатов магния, железа, кальция и др. Частичное плавление мантийных пород порождает базальтовые и им подобные расплавы, формирующие при подъёме к поверхности земную кору. Мантия составляет 67 % всей массы Земли и около 83 % всего объёма Земли. Она простирается от глубин 5—70 километров ниже границы с земной корой, до границы с ядром на глубине 2900 км. Мантия расположена в огромном диапазоне глубин, и с увеличением давления в веществе происходят фазовые переходы, при которых минералы приобретают всё более плотную структуру. Наиболее значительное превращение происходит на глубине 660 километров. Термодинамика этого фазового перехода такова, что мантийное вещество ниже этой границы не может проникнуть через неё, и наоборот. Выше границы 660 километров находится верхняя мантия, а ниже, соответственно, нижняя. Эти две части мантии имеют различный состав и физические свойства. Хотя сведения о составе нижней мантии ограничены, и число прямых данных весьма невелико, можно уверенно утверждать, что её состав со времён формирования Земли изменился значительно меньше, чем верхней мантии, породившей земную кору. Теплоперенос в мантии происходит путём медленной конвекции, посредством пластической деформации минералов. Скорости движения вещества при мантийной конвекции составляют порядка нескольких сантиметров в год. Эта конвекция приводит в движение литосферные плиты (см. тектоника плит). Конвекция в верхней мантии происходит раздельно. Существуют модели, которые предполагают ещё более сложную структуру конвекции. правитьЯдро Земли Основная статья: Ядро Земли Ядро — центральная, наиболее глубокая часть Земли, геосфера, находящаяся под мантией и, предположительно, состоящая из железо-никелевого сплава с примесью других сидерофильных элементов. Глубина залегания — 2900 км. Средний радиус сферы — 3,5 тыс. км. Разделяется на твердое внутреннее ядро радиусом около 1300 км и жидкое внешнее ядро радиусом около 2200 км, между которыми иногда выделяется переходная зона. Температура в центре ядра Земли достигает 5000°С, плотность около 12,5 т/м³, давление до 361 ГПа. Масса ядра — 1,932·1024 кг. правитьТектонические платформы Крупнейшие тектонические плиты:53 Название плиты Площадь 106 км² Зона покрытия Африканская плита 61,3 Африка Антарктическая плита 60,9 Антарктика Австралийская плита 47,2 Австралия Евразийская плита 67,8 Азия и Европа Северо-Американская плита 75,9 Северная Америка и северо-восточная Сибирь Южно-Американская плита 43,6 Южная Америка Тихоокеанская плита 103,3 Тихий океан Основная статья: Тектоника плит Расположение основных тектонических плит Согласно теории тектонических плит, внешняя часть Земли состоит из двух слоёв: литосферы, включающей земную кору, и затвердевшей верхней части мантии. Под Литосферой располагается астеносфера, составляющая внешнюю часть мантии. Астеносфера ведёт себя как перегретая и чрезвычайно вязкая жидкость54. Литосфера разбита на тектонические плиты, и как бы плавает по астеносфере. Плиты представляют собой жёсткие сегменты, которые двигаются относительно друг друга. Существует три типа их взаимного перемещения: конвергенция, дивергенция и сдвиговые перемещения по трансформным разломам. На разломах между тектоническими плитами могут происходить землетрясения, вулканическая активность, горообразование, образование океанских впадин55. Список Крупнейших тектонических плит с размерами приведён в таблице справа. Среди плит меньших размеров следует отметить индостанскую, арабскую, карибскую плиты, плиту Наска и плиту Скотия. Австралийская плита фактически слилась с Индостанской между 50 и 55 млн лет назад. Наибольшей скоростью перемещения обладают океанские плиты; так, плита Кокос движется со скоростью 75 мм в год56,а тихоокеанская плита — со скоростью 52-69 мм в год. Самая низкая скорость у евразийской плиты — 21 мм в год57. правитьГеографическая оболочка Основная статья: Географическая оболочка Распределение высот и глубин по поверхности Земли. Данные Геофизического информационного центра США. Приповерхностные части планеты (верхняя часть литосферы, гидросфера, нижние слои атмосферы) в целом называются географической оболочкой и изучаются географией. Рельеф Земли очень разнообразен. Около 70,8 %58 поверхности планеты покрыто водой (в том числе континентальные шельфы). Подводная поверхность гористая, включает систему срединно-океанических хребтов, а также подводные вулканы43, океанические желоба, подводные каньоны, океанические плато и абиссальные равнины. Оставшиеся 29,2 %, непокрытые водой, включают горы, пустыни, равнины, плоскогорья и др. В течение геологических периодов, поверхность планеты, из-за тектонических процессов и эрозии, постоянно изменяется. Рельеф тектонических плит формируется под воздействием выветривания, которое является следствием осадков, колебаний температур, химических воздействий. Ледники, береговая эрозия, образование коралловых рифов, столкновения с крупными метеоритами59 также влияют на изменение земной поверхности. При перемещении континентальных плит по планете, океаническое дно погружается под их надвигающиеся края. В то же время, поднимающееся из глубин вещество мантии, создаёт дивергентную границу на срединно-океанических хребтах. Совместно эти два процесса приводят к постоянному обновлению материала океанической плиты. Возраст большей части океанского дна меньше 100 млн лет. Древнейшая океаническая плита расположена в западной части Тихого океана, а её возраст составляет примерно 200 млн лет. Для сравнения, возраст старейших ископаемых, найденных на суше, достигает порядка 3 млрд лет6061. Континентальные плиты состоят из материала с низкой плотностью, такого как вулканические гранит и андезит. Менее распространён базальт — плотная вулканическая порода, являющаяся основной составляющей океанического дна62. Примерно 75 % поверхности материков покрыто осадочными породами, хотя эти породы составляют примерно 5 % земной коры63. Третьими по распространённости на Земле породами являются метаморфические горные породы, сформировавшиеся в результате изменения (метаморфизма) осадочных или магматических горных пород под действием высокого давления, высокой температуры или того и другого одновременно. Самые широко распространённые силикаты на поверхности Земли — это кварц, полевой шпат, амфибол, слюда, пироксен и оливин64; карбонаты — кальцит (в известняке), арагонит и доломит65. Педосфера представляет собой самый верхний слой литосферы, включает почву и процессы почвообразования. Она находится на границе между литосферой, атмосферой, гидросферой. На сегодня общая площадь культивируемых земель составляет 13,31 % поверхности суши, из которых лишь 4,71 % постоянно заняты сельскохозяйственными культурами10. Примерно 40 % земной суши сегодня используется для пахотных угодий и пастбищ, это примерно 1,3·107 км² пахотных земель и 3,4·107 км² пастбищ66. правитьГидросфера Основная статья: Гидросфера Гидросфера — совокупность всех водных запасов Земли. Большая часть воды сосредоточена в океане, значительно меньше — в континентальной речной сети и подземных водах. Также большие запасы воды имеются в атмосфере, в виде облаков и водяного пара. Часть воды находится в твёрдом состоянии в виде ледников, снежного покрова, и в вечной мерзлоте, слагая криосферу. правитьАтмосфера Основная статья: Атмосфера Земли Атмосфера — газовая оболочка, окружающая планету Земля. Совокупность разделов физики и химии, изучающих атмосферу, принято называть физикой атмосферы. Атмосфера определяет погоду на поверхности Земли, изучением погоды занимается метеорология, а длительными вариациями климата — климатология. правитьБиосфера Основная статья: Биосфера Биосфера — это совокупность частей земных оболочек (лито-, гидро- и атмосфера), которая заселена живыми организмами, находится под их воздействием и занята продуктами их жизнедеятельности. показать Оболочки Земли правитьМагнитное поле Земли Основная статья: Магнитное поле Земли Магнитное поле Земли сформировано примерно как магнитный диполь с полюсами, приблизительно расположенными рядом с географическими полюсами планеты. Поле формирует магнитосферу, которая отклоняет частицы в солнечном ветре. Коллизия между магнитным полем и солнечным ветром формирует радиационный пояс, пару концентрических, областей формы тора энергичных заряженных частиц. Когда плазма входит в атмосферу Земли в магнитных полюсах, формируется северное сияние. правитьОрбита и вращение Земли Основная статья: Суточное вращение Земли Вращение Земли Земле требуется в среднем 23 часа 56 минут и 4.091 секунд (звёздные сутки), чтобы совершить один оборот вокруг оси, соединяющей северный и южный полюса67. Скорость вращения планеты с запада на восток составляет примерно 15 градусов в час (1 градус в 4 минуты, 15' в минуту). Это эквивалентно видимому диаметру Солнца или Луны каждые две минуты. (Видимые размеры Солнца и Луны примерно одинаковы). Вращение Земли нестабильно: меняется скорость её вращения(в апреле и ноябре продолжительность суток отличается от эталонных на 0,001 с), движутся географические полюсы (на 20,1" в год), колеблется ось вращения в пространстве (удаление мгновенного полюса от среднего не превышает 15')68. В большом масштабе времени — замедляется. Продолжительность одного оборота Земли увеличивалась за последние 2000 лет в среднем на 0,0023 секунды в столетие (по наблюдениям за последние 250 лет это увеличение меньше — около 0,0014 секунды за 100 лет)69. Земля движется вокруг Солнца по эллиптической орбите на расстоянии около 150 млн км со средней скоростью 29,765 км/сек. Скорость колеблется от 30,27 км/сек (в перигелии) до 29,27 км/сек (в афелии)70. Двигаясь по орбите, Земля совершает полный оборот за 365,2564 средних солнечных суток (один звёздный год). С Земли перемещение Солнца относительно звёзд составляет около 1° в день в восточном направлении. Скорость движения Земли по орбите непостоянна: в июле она минимальна (при прохождении афелия) и составляет около 60 угловых минут в сутки, а при прохождении перигелия в январе максимальна, около 62 минут в сутки. Солнце и вся солнечная система обращается вокруг центра галактики Млечного Пути по почти круговой орбите со скоростью около 220 км/c. В свою очередь, Солнечная система в составе Млечного Пути движется со скоростью примерно 20 км/с по направлению к точке (апексу), находящейся на границе созвездий Лиры и Геркулеса, ускоряясь по мере расширения Вселенной. Увлекаемая движением Солнца, Земля описывает в пространстве винтовую линию. Снимок Земли, сделанный космическим аппаратом Вояджер-1 с расстояния в 6 млрд км (40 а.е.) от Земли. Снимок Земли, сделанный космическим аппаратом Юнона с расстояния в 9,66 миллионов километров (0.06457 а.е.) от Земли. 26 августа 2011 Земля с Марса Луна обращается вместе с Землёй вокруг общего центра масс каждые 27,32 суток относительно звёздного фона. Промежуток времени между двумя одинаковыми фазами луны (синодический месяц) составляет 29,53059 дня. Если смотреть на орбиту Луны с северного полюса мира, то Луна движется вокруг Земли против часовой стрелки. Ось вращения Земли отклонена от перпендикуляра к плоскости Земля-Солнце на 23,5 градуса (направление и угол наклона оси Земли зависит от периода прецессии равноденствия, а видимое возвышение Солнца зависит от времени года); плоскость Земля-Луна отклонена на 5 градусов относительно плоскости Земля-Солнце (без этого отклонения каждые две недели происходило бы одно из затмений: солнечное либо лунное)71. Из-за наклона оси Земли, высота Солнца над горизонтом в течение года изменяется. Для наблюдателя в северных широтах, когда Cеверный полюс наклонён к Солнцу, светлое время суток длится дольше и Солнце в небе находится выше. Это приводит к более высоким средним температурам воздуха. Когда Северный полюс отклоняется в противоположную от Солнца сторону, всё становится наоборот и климат делается холоднее. За Северным полярным кругом в это время бывает полярная ночь, которая на широте Северного полярного круга длится почти двое суток (солнце не восходит в день зимнего солнцестояния), достигая на Северном полюсе полугода. Эти изменения климата (обусловленные наклоном земной оси) приводят к смене времён года. Четыре сезона определяются солнцестояниями — моменты, когда земная ось максимально наклонена по направлению к Солнцу либо от Солнца — и равноденствиями. Зимнее солнцестояние происходит примерно 21 декабря, летнее — примерно 21 июня, весеннее равноденствие — приблизительно 20 марта, а осеннее — 23 сентября. Наклон земной оси в южном полушарии противоположен наклону в северном. Таким образом, когда в северном полушарии лето, то в южном — зима, и наоборот (хотя месяцы называются одинаково, то есть, например, февраль в северном полушарии это последний месяц зимы и самый холодный месяц; в южном же — последний месяц лета, он же — самый тёплый). Угол наклона земной оси относительно постоянен в течение длительного времени. Однако, этот наклон претерпевает незначительные, нерегулярные смещения (известные как нутация) с периодичностью 18,6 лет. Также существуют долгопериодические нутации (около 41 000 лет), известные как циклы Миланковича. Ориентация оси Земли со временем тоже изменяется, длительность периода прецессирования составляет 25 000 лет; эта прецессия является причиной различия звёздного года и тропического года. Оба эти движения вызваны меняющимся притяжением, действующим со стороны Солнца и Луны на экваториальную выпуклость Земли. Полюсы Земли перемещаются относительно её поверхности на несколько метров. Такое движение полюсов имеет разнообразные, циклические составляющие, которые вместе называются квазипериодическим движением. В дополнение к годичным компонентам этого движения, существует 14-месячный цикл, именуемый чандлеровским движением полюсов Земли. Скорость вращения Земли также не постоянна, что отражается в изменении продолжительности суток72. В настоящее время, перигелий Земли приходится примерно на 3 января, а афелий — примерно на 4 июля. Из-за изменения расстояния между Землёй и Солнцем, в перигелии количество солнечной энергии, достигающей Землю, на 6,9 %73 больше, чем в афелии. Так как южное полушарие наклонено в сторону Солнца примерно в то же время, когда Земля находится ближе всего к Солнцу, то в течение года оно получает немного больше солнечной энергии, чем северное. Однако, этот эффект значительно менее значим, чем изменение полной энергии обусловленное наклоном земной оси, и, кроме того, бо́льшая часть избыточной энергии поглощается бо́льшим количеством воды южного полушария74. Для Земли радиус сферы Хилла (сфера влияния земной гравитации) равен примерно 1,5 млн км7576. Это максимальное расстояние, на котором влияние гравитации Земли больше, чем влияние гравитаций других планет и Солнца. Первое в истории изображение целой Земли (реставрация). Выполнено с помощью орбитальной станции Lunar Orbiter V 8 августа 1967 года. правитьНаблюдение Впервые Земля была сфотографирована из космоса в 1959 году аппаратом Эксплорер-677. Первым человеком, увидевшим Землю из космоса, стал в 1961 году Юрий Гагарин. Экипаж Аполлона-8 в 1968 году первым наблюдал восход Земли с лунной орбиты. В 1972 году экипаж Аполлона-17 сделал знаменитый снимок Земли — «The Blue Marble». Из открытого космоса и с других планет можно наблюдать прохождение Земли через фазы, подобные лунным, так же, как земной наблюдатель может видеть фазы Венеры (открытые Галилео Галилеем). правитьЛуна Основная статья: Луна Вид Земли и Луны с Марса, фото с Mars Global Surveyor. Вид Земли с орбиты Луны Луна — относительно большой планетоподобный спутник с диаметром, равным четверти земного. Это самый большой, по отношению к размерам своей планеты, спутник Солнечной системы. По названию земной Луны, естественные спутники других планет также называют «лунами». Гравитационное притяжение между Землёй и Луной является причиной земных приливов и отливов. Аналогичный эффект на Луне проявляется в том, что она постоянно обращена к Земле одной и той же стороной (период оборота Луны вокруг своей оси равен периоду её оборота вокруг Земли; см. также приливное ускорение Луны). Это называется приливной синхронизацией. Во время обращения Луны вокруг Земли Солнце освещает различные участки поверхности спутника, что проявляется в явлении лунных фаз: тёмная часть поверхности отделяется от светлой терминатором. Из-за приливной синхронизации Луна удаляется от Земли примерно на 38 мм в год. Через миллионы лет это крошечное изменение, а также увеличение земного дня на 23 мкс в год, приведут к значительным изменениям78. Так, например, в Девонский период (примерно 410 млн лет назад) в году было 400 дней, а сутки длились 21,8 часа79. Луна может существенно повлиять на развитие жизни путём изменения климата на планете. Палеонтологические находки и компьютерные модели показывают, что наклон земной оси стабилизируется приливной синхронизацией Земли с Луной80. Если бы ось вращения Земли приблизилась к плоскости эклиптики, то в результате климат на планете стал бы чрезвычайно суровым. Один из полюсов был бы направлен прямо на Солнце, а другой — в противоположную сторону, и по мере обращения Земли вокруг Солнца они менялись бы местами. Полюсы были бы направлены прямо на Солнце летом и зимой. Планетологи, изучавшие такую ситуацию, утверждают, что, в таком случае, на Земле вымерли бы все крупные животные и высшие растения81. С Земли видимый размер Луны очень близок к видимому размеру Солнца. Угловые размеры (или телесный угол) этих двух небесных тел схожи постольку, поскольку хоть диаметр Солнца и больше лунного в 400 раз, оно находится в 400 раз дальше от Земли. Благодаря этому обстоятельству и наличию значительного эксцентриситета орбиты Луны, на Земле могут наблюдаться как полные, так и кольцеобразные затмения. Воспроизведение в масштабе относительных размеров Земли, Луны и расстояния между ними. Наиболее распространённая гипотеза происхождения Луны, Гипотеза гигантского столкновения, утверждает, что Луна образовалась в результате столкновения протопланеты Теи (размером примерно с Марс) с прото-Землёй. Эта гипотеза, среди прочего, объясняет причины сходства и различия состава лунного грунта и земного82. В настоящее время у Земли нет других естественных спутников, кроме Луны, однако есть по крайней мере два естественных соорбитальных спутника — это астероиды 3753 Круитни, 2002 AA298384 и множество искусственных. правитьПотенциально опасные объекты Основная статья: Астероиды, сближающиеся с Землёй Астероиды с перигелийными расстояниями, меньшими или равными 1,3 астрономических единицы, которые могут в обозримом будущем приблизиться к Земле на расстояние, меньшее или равное 0,05 а. е., считаются потенциально опасными объектами. Всего зарегистрировано около 6200 объектов, которые проходят на расстоянии до 1,3 астрономических единиц от Земли. Опасность, которую астероиды представляют для планеты, расценивается как пренебрежимо малая. По современным оценкам, столкновения с подобными телами (по самым пессимистическим прогнозам) вряд ли происходят чаще, чем раз в сто тысяч лет. правитьГеографические сведения Основная статья: География Физическая карта Земли Площадь Поверхность: 510,073 млн км² Суша: 148,94 млн км² (29,2 %) Вода: 361,132 млн км² (70,8 %) Длина береговой линии: 286 800 км85 правитьИспользование суши Данные на 1993 год пашня — 10 % многолетние насаждения — 1 % постоянные пастбища — 26 % леса и лесистые местности — 32 % города — 1,5 % другое — 30 % Поливные земли: 2 481 250 км² (на 1993 год) правитьАнтропогеография Основная статья: Человек разумный На Земле проживает более 7 млрд человек (оценка на 2012 год)86. Согласно прогнозам, население Земли достигнет 7,3 миллиардов в 2013 году и 9,2 млрд в 2050 году (согласно оценкам ООН в 2009 году)87. Ожидается, что основная доля роста населения придётся на развивающиеся страны. Средняя плотность населения на суше около 40 чел./км2, в различных частях Земли сильно различается. На 30 июля 2010 года за пределами Земли побывали 487 человек, из них 12 были на Луне888990. правитьАдминистративное состояние Земли Земля, снятая с расстояния 30 000 км На Земле нет правительства планетарного масштаба. Организация Объединённых Наций (ООН), учреждённая 24 октября 1945 года, включает почти все страны мира. ООН предоставляет трибуну для международных дискуссий, но не обладает ни достаточными полномочиями для принятия обязующих решений, ни необходимыми ресурсами для обеспечения их исполнения, поскольку действующее международное право при разрешении большинства коллизий исходит из верхове́нства собственных правовых систем государств, признанных мировым сообществом, нормы которых распространяются на находящихся под их юрисдикцией людей — «население», участки поверхности Земли в их границах — «территория», на прилегающие к ним части атмосферы — «воздушное пространство», Океана — «территориальные воды» и земной коры — «недра». Приоритет на́днационального права над внутригосударственным вступает в силу только тогда, когда правительства сами идут на сознательное ограничение суверенитета своих стран в пользу интересов, признанных общими, и устанавливают такой порядок своим внутренним законодательством. Так, например, строится правовая система Европейского союза. На Земле насчитывают около 300 административных образований, декларирующих свой государственный статус, включая явно зависимые территории и самопровозглашённые государства, непризнанные большинством других стран. Международным правом не решён вопрос о согласовании зафиксированных в большинстве межгосударственных соглашений принципов «нерушимости границ» и «территориальной целостности» государств, с никем официально не оспариваемым правом народов на самоопределение. На протяжении всей истории земной цивилизации, династические конфликты, территориальные претензии, пограничные споры и сепаратистские тенденции — чаще всего разрешались интервенциями и гражданскими войнами, в исключительных случаях — в результате переговоров между правительствами, и ещё реже — волей большинства населения, выраженной на референдуме. С возникновением более 5 тысяч лет назад первых городов-государств, наиболее успешные из них, используя своё военное и экономическое превосходство, подчиняли себе прилегающие территории, распространяли свою культуру и становились империями, объединявшими под унифицированным и централизованным управлением обширные пространства и многие народы. Самыми значительными из таких образований были Шумер (IV—III тысячелетия до н. э.), Древневавилонское царство (III—II тысячелетия до н. э.), Египет (III—II тысячелетия до н. э.) и Ассирия (XIV—VII века до н. э.). Их сменили Нововавилонское царство (VII—VI века до н. э.) и Персидская империя (VI—IV века до н. э.). Позже, в Средиземноморье возвышались и приходили в упадок, сохраняя между собой культурную и политическую преемственность, античные государства: Древняя Греция в период эллинизма (III—II века до н. э.), Римская империя (III век до н. э. — 476 год н. э.) и Византийская империя (330—1453 год). Образовавшиеся одновременно с древними ближневосточными империями, цивилизации древней Индии и древнего Китая долго опережали в культурном развитии остальные регионы Земли, но из-за самоизоляции, они тогда не оказали заметного влияния на ход мировой истории. Напротив того, античные империи Средиземноморья, сохранив и дополнив знания и технологии древнего Ближнего Востока, заложили фундамент современной глобальной цивилизации. Достижения и завоевания древних греков, римлян и византийцев до сих пор определяют такие важные для землян региональные особенности, как распространение языков и религий и даже многие современные государственные границы в Старом Свете. Гибель античных империй, последовавшая в результате внутренних этнических и религиозных конфликтов и нашествий извне варваров (готов, гуннов, аланов, вандалов и пр.), вызвала упадок искусства, науки и техники на период, названый «Тёмными веками» (VI—VIII вв н. э.) и привела к образованию на территориях, ранее последовательно контролировавшихся Грецией, Римом и Византией, новых европейских государств — к северу от Средиземноморского бассейна и Арабского Халифата (с 632 г по 1258 г.) — к югу. Экспансия франкского государства в VIII веке заложила основы империи Карла Великого и его потомков (800 г — начало X в.) и наследовавшей ей Священной Римской империи германской нации (формально существовавшей с 962 г по 1806 г.). Завоёванные турками в XIII—XV вв. бывшие владения Византии и Халифата вошли в состав Османской империи (существовавшей с 1299 г и до 1922 г.). Сравнительно недолго (1206—1368 гг.), на большей части территории Евразии господствовала Монгольская империя. Важную роль в эпоху Возрождения сыграли итальянские торговые республики (Венеция, Генуя, Флоренция), проводившие активную колонизаторскую политику. После Реконкисты — с 1492 года, Испанская империя положила начало распространению христианства и европейской культуры на весь остальной мир, успев до поражения от англо-голландского флота в 1588 году подчинить обширные территории в Африке, Океании, Юго-Восточной Азии и Америке, уничтожив там самобытные доколумбовые цивилизации: империи инков (XI—XVI вв), ацтеков (XIII—XVI вв) и остатки культуры Майя (IX в. до н. э. — XI в. н. э.). На европейском континенте, начиная с эпохи абсолютизма и до Великой Французской Революции, в культурном и государственном строительстве лидировала Франция. После поражения императора Наполеона в 1815 году и до начала XX века, соперничали между собой и безуспешно претендовали на бо́льшую роль в мировой политике, европейские континентальные державы — Российская (1721—1917 гг.), Австрийская (1804—1867-1918 гг.) и Германская (1871—1918 гг.) империи, а на Дальнем Востоке — Японская империя (1867—1945 гг.) Но только Британской империи (1707—1949 гг.) удавалось с XVIII века и вплоть до начала Первой мировой войны доминировать на всей Земле, как наиболее могущественной торгово-промышленной, военно-морской и колониальной державе. Итогом мировых войн XX века стал катастрофически быстрый распад многотысячелетней имперско-колониальной модели человеческой цивилизации и образование на месте бывших метрополий и колоний сотен новых государств, большинство из которых были слишком слабыми в экономическом и в военном отношении, чтобы обладать подлинным суверенитетом, что привело к образованию множества нестабильных экономических союзов и «добровольно-принудительных» военно-политических блоков, из которых наибольшим влиянием на мировой арене обладали антагонистичные между собой организации Варшавского договора, существовавшего в 1955—1991 годах и Североатлантического договора, заключённого в 1949 году и действующего поныне. правитьРоль в культуре Фотография Земли с космического корабля Аполлон-17 Почтовая марка СССР 1969 года с изображением Земли (ЦФА (ИТЦ «Марка») #3822). Название «Земля» образовалось от общеславянского древнего корня «зем-», который означал «низ», «пол», «земля»91. В английском языке Земля — Earth. Это название возникло от англо-саксонского слова VIII века erda, которое обозначало землю или грунт. В древнеанглийском языке это слово преобразовалось в eorthe, а затем в среднеанглийском языке — в erthe92. Как имя планеты Earth впервые было использовано около 1400 года93. Это единственное название планеты, которое не было взято из греко-римской мифологии. Стандартный астрономический знак Земли представляет собой крест, очерченный окружностью. Этот символ использовался в различных культурах для разных целей. Другая версия символа — крест на вершине круга (♁), стилизованная держава; использовался в качестве раннего астрономического символа планеты Земля94. Во многих культурах Земля обожествляется. Она ассоциируется с богиней, богиней-матерью, называется Мать Земля, нередко изображается как богиня плодородия. У ацтеков Земля называлась Тонанцин — «наша мать». У китайцев — это богиня Хоу-Ту (后土)95, похожая на греческую богиню Земли — Гею. В скандинавской мифологии богиня Земли Ёрд была матерью Тора и дочерью Аннара. В древнеегипетской мифологии, в отличие от многих других культур, Земля отождествляется с мужчиной — бог Геб, а небо с женщиной — богиня Нут. Во многих религиях существуют легенды о возникновении мира, повествующие о сотворении Земли сверхъестественным божеством или божествами. Во множестве античных культур Земля считалась плоской, так, в культуре Месопотамии, мир представлялся в виде плоского диска, плавающего по поверхности океана. Предположения о сферической форме Земли были сделаны древнегреческими философами; такой точки зрения придерживался Пифагор. В Средневековье большинство европейцев считало, что Земля имеет форму шара, что было засвидетельствовано таким мыслителем как Фома Аквинский96. До появления космических полётов, суждения о шарообразной форме Земли были основаны на наблюдении вторичных признаков и на аналогичной форме других планет97. Технический прогресс второй половины XX века изменил общее восприятие Земли. До начала космических полётов, Земля часто изображалась как зелёный мир. Фантаст Фрэнк Пауль, возможно, первым изобразил безоблачную голубую планету (с чётко выделенной сушей) на обороте июльского выпуска журнала Amazing Stories в 1940 году98. В 1972 году экипажем Аполлона-17 была сделана знаменитая фотография Земли, получившая название «Blue Marble» (Голубой Мрамор). Снимок Земли, сделанный в 1990 году Вояджером-1 с огромного от неё расстояния, побудил Карла Сагана сравнить планету с бледной голубой точкой (Pale Blue Dot)99. Также Земля сравнивалась с большим космическим кораблём с системой жизнеобеспечения, которую необходимо поддерживать100. Биосфера Земли иногда описывалась как один большой организм101. В последние два века, растущее движение в защиту окружающей среды проявляет обеспокоенность растущим влиянием деятельности человечества на природу Земли. Ключевыми задачами этого социально-политического движения являются защита природных ресурсов, ликвидация загрязнения. Защитники природы выступают за экологически рациональное использование ресурсов планеты и управление окружающей средой. Этого, по их мнению, можно добиться путём внесения изменений в государственную политику и изменением индивидуального отношения каждого человека. Особенно это касается крупномасштабного использования невозобновляемых ресурсов. Необходимость учёта влияния производства на окружающую среду налагает дополнительные затраты, что приводит к возникновению конфликта между коммерческими интересами и идеями природоохранных движений102. правитьБудущее Основная статья: Будущее Земли Художественное представление того, как может выглядеть Земля через 5-7 миллиардов лет, когда Солнце увеличится в диаметре и станет красным гигантом. Будущее планеты тесно связано с будущим Солнца. В результате накопления в ядре Солнца «отработанного» гелия, светимость звезды начнёт медленно возрастать. Яркость Солнца возрастёт на 10 % в течение следующих 1,1 млрд лет и ещё на 40 % в течение следующих 3,5 млрд лет103. Согласно некоторым климатическим моделям, увеличение количества солнечного излучения, падающего на поверхность Земли, приведёт к катастрофическим последствиям, включая возможность полного испарения всех океанов104. Повышение температуры поверхности Земли ускорит неорганическую циркуляцию CO2, уменьшив его концентрацию до смертельного для растений уровня (10 ppm для C4-фотосинтеза) за 500-900 млн лет105. Исчезновение растительности приведёт к снижению содержания кислорода в атмосфере и жизнь на Земле станет невозможной за несколько миллионов лет106. Ещё через миллиард лет вода с поверхности планеты исчезнет полностью, а средние температуры поверхности достигнут 70° С107106. Но даже если бы Солнце было вечно и неизменно, то продолжающееся внутреннее охлаждение Земли могло бы привести к потере большей части атмосферы и океанов (из-за понижения вулканической активности)108. Через 5 миллиардов лет Солнце превратится в красного гиганта. Модель показывает, что Солнце увеличится в диаметре на величину, равную примерно 99 % нынешней дистанции до орбиты Земли (1 а. е.). Однако к тому времени орбита Земли может увеличиться до 1,7 а. е., поскольку ослабнет притяжение Солнца из-за уменьшения массы. И хотя Земля сможет избежать поглощения внешними оболочками Солнца, большая часть живых организмов, а, возможно, и все, исчезнут в результате катастрофической близости к звезде103. В дальнейшем Солнце сбросит оболочки и станет белым карликом. Если Земля сумеет пережить сброс оболочек, то ей останется существовать ещё многие миллиарды (и даже триллионы) лет, до тех пор пока будет существовать Вселенная, однако условий для повторного возникновения жизни (по крайней мере, в её нынешнем виде) на Земле не будет109. правитьСм. также Возраст Земли Геологические периоды Земли История жизни на Земле «Pale Blue Dot» «Blue Marble» Противоземля правитьЛитература Земля // Энциклопедический словарь Брокгауза и Ефрона: В 86 томах (82 т. и 4 доп.). — СПб., 1890—1907. правитьПримечания ↑ Показывать компактно ↑ 1 2 Афелий = a × (1 + e), перигелий = a × (1 - e), где а - большая полуось, e - эксцентриситет. ↑ 1 2 Orbital Ephemerides of the Sun, Moon, and Planets (PDF). International Astronomical Union Commission 4: (Ephemerides). Архивировано из первоисточника 14 октября 2012. Проверено 3 апреля 2010. See table 8.10.2. Calculation based upon 1 AU = 149,597,870,700(3) m. ↑ 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 David R. Williams. Earth Fact Sheet (англ.). NASA (17 ноября 2010). Архивировано из первоисточника 15 октября 2012. ↑ 1 2 Staff Useful Constants. International Earth Rotation and Reference Systems Service (7 августа 2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 3 ноября 2012. Проверено 23 сентября 2008. ↑ 1 2 3 4 Earth Fact Sheet. NASA (1 сентября 2004). Архивировано из первоисточника 8 августа 2012. Проверено 9 августа 2010. ↑ 1 2 Allen's Astrophysical Quantities. — Springer, 2000. — P. 294. — ISBN 0-387-98746-0 ↑ World Geodetic System (WGS-84). Available online from National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency. ↑ How WGS 84 defines Earth (October 26, 2010). Архивировано из первоисточника 15 октября 2012. Проверено 29 апреля 2011. ↑ 1 2 3 (2006-02-02) «Surface area of our planet covered by oceans and continents.(Table 8o-1)» (University of British Columbia, Okanagan). Проверено 2007-11-26. ↑ 1 2 3 Staff The World Factbook. U.S. C.I.A. (February 8, 2007). Проверено 25 февраля 2007. ↑ World: Lowest Temperature. WMO Weather and Climate Extremes Archive. Arizona State University. Архивировано из первоисточника 4 августа 2012. Проверено 7 августа 2010. ↑ Global average temperature may hit record level in 2010, BBC Online (December 10, 2009). Проверено 22 апреля 2010. ↑ World: Highest Temperature. WMO Weather and Climate Extremes Archive. Arizona State University. Архивировано из первоисточника 4 августа 2012. Проверено 7 августа 2010. ↑ Долина Смерти признана самым жарким местом в мире ↑ (February 2009) «Exploring the Water Cycle of the 'Blue Planet': The Soil Moisture and Ocean Salinity (SMOS) mission». ESA Bulletin (European Space Agency) (137): 6–15. “A view of Earth, the ‘Blue Planet’ ... When astronauts first went into the space, they looked back at our Earth for the first time, and called our home the ‘Blue Planet’.” ↑ Лебедев Л.,Лукьянов Б.,Романов А. Сыны голубой планеты. — Издательство политической литературы, 1971. — 328 с. ↑ Герман Титов. Голубая моя планета. — Воениздат, 1973. — 240 с. ↑ 1 2 Dalrymple G.B. The Age of the Earth. — California: Stanford University Press, 1991. — ISBN ISBN 0-8047-1569-6 ↑ Newman, William L. Age of the Earth. Publications Services, USGS (July 9, 2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 20 сентября 2007. ↑ Dalrymple, G. Brent (2001). «The age of the Earth in the twentieth century: a problem (mostly) solved». Geological Society, London, Special Publications 190: 205–221. Проверено 2007-09-20. ↑ Stassen, Chris The Age of the Earth. The TalkOrigins Archive (September 10, 2005). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 20 сентября 2007. ↑ Земля — статья из Физической энциклопедии ↑ Earth Fact Sheet (англ.). NASA. Архивировано из первоисточника 14 октября 2012. Проверено 29 сентября 2012. ↑ Динозавров погубили… космические странники ↑ R. Canup and E. Asphaug (2001). «Origin of the Moon in a giant impact near the end of the Earth's formation». Nature 412: 708–712. ↑ 1 2 Луна образовалась от колоссального по масштабу столкновения земли с иной планетой? Наука и жизнь. № 8, 2004. ↑ Canup, R. M.; Asphaug, E. (Fall Meeting 2001). «An impact origin of the Earth-Moon system». Abstract #U51A-02, American Geophysical Union. ↑ Morbidelli, A.; Chambers, J.; Lunine, J. I.; Petit, J. M.; Robert, F.; Valsecchi, G. B.; Cyr, K. E. (2000). «Source regions and time scales for the delivery of water to Earth». Meteoritics & Planetary Science 35 (6): 1309–1320. Проверено 2007-03-06. ↑ Doolittle, W. Ford (February, 2000). «Uprooting the tree of life». Scientific American 282 (6): 90–95. ↑ Berkner, L. V.; Marshall, L. C. (1965). «On the Origin and Rise of Oxygen Concentration in the Earth's Atmosphere». Journal of Atmospheric Sciences 22 (3): 225–261. Проверено 2007-03-05. ↑ Burton, Kathleen Astrobiologists Find Evidence of Early Life on Land. NASA (November 29, 2000). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 5 марта 2007. ↑ Murphy, J. B.; Nance, R. D. (1965). «How do supercontinents assemble?». American Scientist 92: 324–33. Проверено 2007-03-05. ↑ Kirschvink J. L. The Proterozoic Biosphere: A Multidisciplinary Study. — Cambridge University Press, 1992. — P. 51–52. — ISBN ISBN 0-521-36615-1 ↑ Raup, D. M.; Sepkoski, J. J. (1982). «Mass Extinctions in the Marine Fossil Record». Science 215 (4539): 1501–1503. Проверено 2007-03-05. ↑ Gould, Stephan J. (October , 1994). «The Evolution of Life on Earth». Scientific American. Проверено 2007-03-05. ↑ Wilkinson, B. H.; McElroy, B. J. (2007). «The impact of humans on continental erosion and sedimentation». Bulletin of the Geological Society of America 119 (1–2): 140–156. Проверено 2007-04-22. ↑ «Гипотеза Геи» ↑ «Биотическая Регуляция: Вопросы» ↑ Staff Paleoclimatology - The Study of Ancient Climates. Page Paleontology Science Center. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 2 марта 2007. ↑ Stern, David P. Planetary Magnetism. NASA (25 ноября 2001). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 1 апреля 2007. ↑ Milbert, D. G.; Smith, D. A. Converting GPS Height into NAVD88 Elevation with the GEOID96 Geoid Height Model. National Geodetic Survey, NOAA. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 7 марта 2007. ↑ Mohr, P.J.; Taylor, B.N. Unit of length (meter). NIST Reference on Constants, Units, and Uncertainty. NIST Physics Laboratory (October, 2000). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 23 апреля 2007. ↑ 1 2 Sandwell, D. T.; Smith, W. H. F. Exploring the Ocean Basins with Satellite Altimeter Data. NOAA/NGDC (Jul7 26, 2006). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 21 апреля 2007. ↑ Staff WPA Tournament Table & Equipment Specifications. World Pool-Billiards Association (November, 2001). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 10 марта 2007. ↑ Senne, Joseph H. (2000). «Did Edmund Hillary Climb the Wrong Mountain». Professional Surveyor 20 (5). Проверено 04.02.2007. ↑ How many atoms are there in the world? (англ.). Jefferson Lab. Проверено 25 октября 2012. ↑ Morgan, J. W.; Anders, E. (1980). «Chemical composition of Earth, Venus, and Mercury». Proceedings of the National Academy of Science 71 (12): 6973–6977. Проверено 2007-02-04. ↑ . Эта статья (раздел) содержит текст, взятый (переведённый) из статьи «Petrology» из одиннадцатого издания энциклопедии «Британника», перешедшего в общественное достояние. ↑ 1 2 Sanders, Robert. Radioactive potassium may be major heat source in Earth's core, UC Berkeley News (10 декабря, 2003). Проверено 28 февраля 2007. ↑ Alfe, D.; Gillan, M. J.; Vocadlo, L.; Brodholt, J; Price, G. D. (2002). «The ab initio simulation of the Earth's core» (PDF). Philosophical Transaction of the Royal Society of London 360 (1795): 1227–1244. Проверено 2007-02-28. ↑ Richards, M. A.; Duncan, R. A.; Courtillot, V. E. (1989). «Flood Basalts and Hot-Spot Tracks: Plume Heads and Tails». Science 246 (4926): 103–107. Проверено 2007-04-21. ↑ Tanimoto Toshiro Crustal Structure of the Earth / Thomas J. Ahrens. — Washington, DC: American Geophysical Union, 1995. — ISBN ISBN 0-87590-851-9 ↑ Brown, W. K.; Wohletz, K. H. SFT and the Earth's Tectonic Plates. Los Alamos National Laboratory (2005). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 2 марта 2007. ↑ Staff Crust and Lithosphere. Plate Tectonics & Structural Geology. The Geological Survey (February 27, 2004). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 11 марта 2007. ↑ Kious, W. J.; Tilling, R. I. Understanding plate motions. USGS (May 5, 1999). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 2 марта 2007. ↑ Meschede, M.; Udo Barckhausen, U. Plate Tectonic Evolution of the Cocos-Nazca Spreading Center. Proceedings of the Ocean Drilling Program. Texas A&M University (November 20, 2000). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 2 апреля 2007. ↑ Staff GPS Time Series. NASA JPL. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 2 апреля 2007. ↑ Pidwirny, Michael Fundamentals of Physical Geography. PhysicalGeography.net (2006). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 19 марта 2007. ↑ Kring, David A. Terrestrial Impact Cratering and Its Environmental Effects. Lunar and Planetary Laboratory.(недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 22 марта 2007. ↑ Duennebier, Fred Pacific Plate Motion. University of Hawaii (August 12, 1999). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 14 марта 2007. ↑ Mueller, R.D.; Roest, W.R.; Royer, J.-Y.; Gahagan, L.M.; Sclater, J.G. Age of the Ocean Floor Poster. NOAA (March 7, 2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 14 марта 2007. ↑ Staff Layers of the Earth. Volcano World.(недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 11 марта 2007. ↑ Jessey, David Weathering and Sedimentary Rocks. Cal Poly Pomona. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 20 марта 2007. ↑ Staff Minerals. Museum of Natural History, Oregon.(недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 20 марта 2007. ↑ Cox, Ronadh Carbonate sediments. Williams College (2003).(недоступная ссылка — история) Проверено 21 апреля 2007. ↑ FAO Staff FAO Production Yearbook 1994. — Volume 48. — Rome, Italy: Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, 1995. — ISBN ISBN 92-5-003844-5 ↑ Fisher, Rick Astronomical Times. National Radio Astronomy Observatory (January, 30, 1996). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 21 марта 2007. ↑ НЕСТАБИЛЬНОСТИ ВРАЩЕНИЯ ЗЕМЛИ — Д. ф.-м. н. Н. С. Сидоренков, Гидрометцентр России, г. Москва ↑ Неравномерность вращения Земли. Эфемеридное время. Атомное время — crydee.sai.msu.ru ↑ Планета Земля в Большой советской энциклопедии ↑ Williams, David R. Moon Fact Sheet. NASA (September 1, 2004). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 21 марта 2007. ↑ Fisher, Rick Earth Rotation and Equatorial Coordinates. National Radio Astronomy Observatory (February 5, 1996). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 21 марта 2007. ↑ Афелий составляет 103,4 % дистанции до перигелия. По закону обратных квадратов, излучение в перигелии составляет примерно 106,9 % энергии в афелии. ↑ Williams, Jack Earth's tilt creates seasons. USAToday (20 декабря 2005). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 17 марта 2007. ↑ Vazquez, M.; Montanes Rodriguez, P.; Palle, E. The Earth as an Object of Astrophysical Interest in the Search for Extrasolar Planets. Instituto de Astrofisica de Canarias (2006). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 21 марта 2007. ↑ Для Земли радиус Хилла: , где m — масса Земли, a — астрономическая единица, M— масса Солнца. Таким образом, радиус в астрономических единицах равен: . ↑ Staff Explorers: Searching the Universe Forty Years Later (PDF). NASA/Goddard (October, 1998). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 5 марта 2007. (англ.) ↑ Espenak, F.; Meeus, J. Secular acceleration of the Moon. NASA (February 7, 2007). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 20 апреля 2007. ↑ Poropudas, Hannu K. J. Using Coral as a Clock. Skeptic Tank (December 16, 1991). Архивировано из первоисточника 14 октября 2012. Проверено 20 апреля 2007. ↑ Laskar, J.; Robutel, P.; Joutel, F.; Gastineau, M.; Correia, A.C.M.; Levrard, B. (2004). «A long-term numerical solution for the insolation quantities of the Earth». Astronomy and Astrophysics 428: 261–285. Проверено 2007-03-31. ↑ Williams, D.M.; J.F. Kasting (1996). «Habitable planets with high obliquities». Lunar and Planetary Science 27: 1437–1438. Проверено 2007-03-31. ↑ R. Canup and E. Asphaug (2001). «Origin of the Moon in a giant impact near the end of the Earth's formation». Nature 412: 708–712. ↑ Whitehouse, David. Earth's little brother found, BBC News (October 21, 2002). Проверено 31 марта 2007. ↑ Борисов, Максим. Вторая луна нас покидает, Грани.Ру (14 июня 2006). Проверено 31 октября 2007. ↑ И. М. Итенберг. Атлас Мира. — Москва: ГУГК МГиОН СССР, 1962. — С. 51, 84, 114, 129, 150, 159. — вычислено по данным о материках ↑ Various '7 billionth' babies celebrated worldwide. Архивировано из первоисточника 16 октября 2012. Проверено 31 октября 2011. ↑ 1 2 Staff World Population Prospects: The 2006 Revision. United Nations. Архивировано из первоисточника 5 сентября 2009. Проверено 7 марта 2007. ↑ 1 2 Who's who of NASA Astronauts. — Americana Group Publishing, 2004. — ISBN 0-9667961-4-4 ↑ 1 2 Russia's Cosmonauts: Inside the Yuri Gagarin Training Center. — Birkhäuser, 2005. — ISBN 0-387-21894-7 ↑ 1 2 Astronaut Statistics. Encyclopedia Astronautica (30 июня 2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 16 октября 2012. Проверено 23 декабря 2008. ↑ Этимологический словарь Крылова. Словопедия. ↑ Random House Unabridged Dictionary. — Random House. — ISBN ISBN 0-375-42599-3 ↑ Harper, Douglas Earth. Online Etymology Dictionary (November 2001). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 7 августа 2007. ↑ Liungman Carl G. Group 29: Multi-axes symmetric, both soft and straight-lined, closed signs with crossing lines // Symbols -- Encyclopedia of Western Signs and Ideograms. — New York: Ionfox AB, 2004. — P. 281–282. — ISBN ISBN 91-972705-0-4 ↑ Werner E. T. C. Myths & Legends of China. — New York: George G. Harrap & Co. Ltd., 1922. ↑ Russell, Jeffrey B. The Myth of the Flat Earth. American Scientific Affiliation. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 14 марта 2007. ↑ Jacobs, James Q. Archaeogeodesy, a Key to Prehistory (February 1, 1998). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 21 апреля 2007. ↑ Ackerman Forrest J Forrest J Ackerman's World of Science Fiction. — Los Angeles: RR Donnelley & Sons Company, 1997. — P. 116–117. — ISBN ISBN 1-57544-069-5 ↑ Staff Pale Blue Dot. SETI@home. Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 2 апреля 2006. ↑ Fuller R. Buckminster Operating Manual for Spaceship Earth. — First edition. — New York: E.P. Dutton & Co., 1963. — ISBN ISBN 0-525-47433-1 ↑ Lovelock James E. Gaia: A New Look at Life on Earth. — First edition. — Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1979. — ISBN ISBN 0-19-286030-5 ↑ Meyer, Stephen M. MIT Project on Environmental Politics & Policy. Massachusetts Institute of Technology (August 18, 2002). Архивировано из первоисточника 22 августа 2011. Проверено 10 августа 2006. ↑ 1 2 Sackmann, I.-J.; Boothroyd, A. I.; Kraemer, K. E. (1993). «Our Sun. III. Present and Future». Astrophysical Journal 418: 457–468. Проверено 2007-03-31. ↑ Kasting, J.F. (1988). «Runaway and Moist Greenhouse Atmospheres and the Evolution of Earth and Venus». Icarus 74: 472–494. Проверено 2007-03-31. ↑ 1 2 Freeze, Fry or Dry: How Long Has the Earth Got? (25 февраля 2000). ↑ 1 2 3 The Life and Death of Planet Earth: How the New Science of Astrobiology Charts the Ultimate Fate of Our World. — New York: Times Books, Henry Holt and Company, 2002. — ISBN 0-8050-6781-7 ↑ Carrington, Damian. Date set for desert Earth, BBC News (February 21, 2000). Проверено 31 марта 2007. ↑ Guillemot, H.; Greffoz, V. (Mars 2002). «Ce que sera la fin du monde» (French). Science et Vie N° 1014. ↑ Земля сможет пережить гибель Солнца? правитьСсылки Портал «География» Земля в Викисловаре? Земля на Викискладе? Земля в Викиновостях? Учёные пересматривают модель внутреннего строения Земли На древней метановой Земле было то ясно, то туманно (2012-03-19). Всемирная статистика в реальном времени показать Солнечная система показать Местоположение Земли в космическом пространстве показать Земля Категории: Строение ЗемлиЗемляКосмогония